Music
Music is in SotA very common. There is * SotA radio or other streamed radios which can be played ingame from Aether Amplifier (stationary ones exist and a headset-like equipped version as pledge reward exists too) * Pre-recorded on Wax Cylinders that are played ingame on phonographs * Player Instruments used to play improvised or from sheet music alone or in sync with band members The SotA guild Poet's Nation is dedicated to making and performing music, theater plays and similar. Guides concerning music in SotA * Transcribing a song into .abc files * Being a Musician Player Instruments Player instruments are equipped or stationary and can be played with a) sheet music that * one has acquired ingame: drag it to the hotkey bar and click or right click it and click "use" once the instrument is equipped or you are seated at a stationary one * that is an .abc or .mml file which was placed into the folder "Shroud of the Avatar_Data\Data\Songs" inside the SotA installation. b) freely (a full octave exists) Player can play solo or as band synced (the same sheet or different sheets for different instruments but same piece). Music related commands /play To play an equippable instrument, you must equip it, use the “/play” command to ready it, and use number keys 1–8 to play musical notes. Non-equipped instruments like pianos do not need to be readied with /play. /play Place custom musical files into the Sheet Music folder, equip a musical instrument, and type “/play ” into your chat window (replacing with the name of your custom music file) to play custom music in the game. All custom music files must be in the .mml or .abc file format. By default, the game begins with a copy of RuleBritannia.abc already in this folder. /play “Band files” can be used to collect solo parts for multiple nstruments into one shared list. Not all instruments are required and the order doesn’t matter. Band files must be placed in the same folder mentioned above and be in the .txt file format. As an example, you might have a band-file named "MyOpus.txt" and these instrument music files: accordianpart.abc, bagpipespart.abc, drumpart.abc, flutepart.abc, harppart.abc, lutepart.abc, pianopart.abc, and streetorganpart.abc. Your "MyOpus.txt" band-file needs to only include the text below in order for you to play your associated music files. : Accordian=accordianpart.abc : Bagpipes=bagpipespart.abc : Drum=drumpart.abc : Flute=flutepart.abc : Harp=harppart.abc : Lute=lutepart.abc : Piano=pianopart.abc : StreetOrgan=streetorganpart.abc To play music from a band file, equip a musical instrument listed in the band-file and type “/play ” (replacing with the name of your band-file). If you attempt to play an instrument listed in the band-file, you will play that music file associated to it. If you have a One-Man Band equipped, you will play all appropriate parts which are included in the band file. If you attempt to play an instrument not listed in the band file, no music will play (although you may still animate playing your equipped instrument). /play loop Adding "loop" to the end of the command restarts the song after finishing it /play sync Adding "sync" to the end of the command prepares a song to play while in a party (an actual ingame party formed with invites!). /playstart Starts all party members playing their synced song. /playlist Prints a list of all the songs in your songs folder. Sheet Music Repositories & Related Links * https://xp-dev.com/svn/starboundmusic/ *http://abcnotation.com/ *https://archeagemmllibrary.com/ *http://www.lotro-abc.com/ *http://www.nilsliberg.se/ksp/easyabc/ Category:Music Category:Features